She loved it all
by The10thWeasley
Summary: Frank is ready to get married and wants to propose but how will he do it? Once delving into the past, Frank knows exactly how and where to do it. Read to find out where and how Frank proposes! Flaurel. Read! Review! Enjoy!


London. Laurel studied there for a semester. Frank had always wanted to go. Now, Frank knew that he was ready to be married. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with Laurel because she was the only person for him.

"Let's go away." Frank said, laying in bed with Laurel early on a Sunday morning. "Go away? Where do you want to go?" Laurel said chuckling. "You know that I've always wanted to go to London." Frank said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "We'll go from Friday night to Monday morning. A short little vacation to get away a bit." Laurel thought for a moment then responded, "But you won't be able to all the landmarks and sites and pubs that I practically lived in." "That's okay. We can go for the weekend. Sound good?" Frank said. "Yeah. Let's go." Laurel responded.

'Thank god' Frank thought. 'At least I got her to agree to go.' As Frank and Laurel planned their trip, anticipation grew. For Laurel because she was going back to her home for 5 months. For Frank because he was going to ask Laurel to MARRY HIM. 'This is insane. How am I doing this?!' He thought. Frank calmed himself down a bit and tried to act cool.

It was finally the day to go on their London trip. Laurel made sure to overpack. "What if I NEED to change clothes during the day? What will I do then?" were her exact words. "Okay. It's fine. Let's just go." They got to the airport and boarded the plane with time to spare.

Frank and Laurel arrived in London and immediately felt jet lagged. It's a good thing it was already 5 pm. They just had to eat some room service at their hotel and they could go to sleep.

The next day, Frank and Laurel went sightseeing. They saw Big Ben, rode the London Eye, saw Tower Bridge, and even walked on Millennium Bridge. Frank was really excited about this one because it was from Harry Potter!

The next day, they saw a few things but not as much as the day before. Frank had told Laurel that they were going to a fancy-shmancy dinner that night. At around 6 pm, Laurel comes out of the bathroom with her hair and makeup done and hears soft music playing. She immediately recognizes it as "Can't Help Falling In Love." The first song Frank and Laurel had danced to. One of Laurel's friends had just gotten married and she was invited along with a guest. It was the first song they danced to and she couldn't believe he had remembered.

As Laurel put on her jewelry in front of the mirror, Frank came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, looking at her through the mirror. She turned in his arms and they stared into each other's eyes for a while. Frank said, "Ready to go?" Laurel nodded. They left their hotel room hand in hand and made their way to the lobby. Just as Laurel was going to ask if he had called a car around, Frank grabbed her hand again and told her they would walk because the restaurant wasn't far.

They walked down the streets of London hand in hand, taking in the people and the 7pm on-a-Saturday scene. Before Laurel could notice, they were on Millennial Bridge. Frank did talk her ear off the second night they were there about it. He loved it for some reason. They stopped in the middle of the bridge and Frank stepped behind her, just as he had done in their hotel room. They looked across at the city and took it all in. After about 5 minuets, Frank loosened his grip on Laurel, looked to his left, right, and behind him at certain people. Laurel noticed Frank let go but didn't say anything.

Frank cleared his throat and Laurel looked at him on one knee. "Frank." Laurel said softly. "Laurel" Frank began, "I love you more than humanly possible. You have been there for me and you have never given up on me and that's a damn hard thing to do. I want to be by your side today, tomorrow, and everyday after that. Laurel," Frank took the box out of his suit pocket and opened it, "will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes! Of course!" Laurel responded, bending down and kissing Frank fiercely. He started to get up and picked her up with him, all while never breaking their embrace. Laurel popped her feet and Frank held her, something she had wanted to do since she saw The Princess Diaries.

Frank put Laurel down and, foreheads touching, they looked at each other with the cheesiest smile on their faces. He took the ring from the box and slipped it on to Laurel's finger. It was a 2 carat, oval halo diamond with smaller diamonds on the band. It was a perfect fit. Frank studied Laurel's face to see her reaction. "I love it!" Laurel said excitedly. That's when she became aware of the camera clicking and flashing.

'We're in public, people like proposals so they take photos. Okay, that's cool.' Laurel thought. She looked over Frank's shoulder and behind her own. She saw two professional photographers and a videographer. She turned to Frank and whispered, "You remembered." Frank smiled a goofy, uncontainable smile. "I want us to remember this moment perfectly."

Frank had remembered that Laurel always wanted professional photos taken the day of her engagement. She thought candids were the best and the more the better. They would be great to show people when telling them about how he proposed.

Laurel kissed Frank again and he said, "You ready to go eat?" "Sure" They walked off the bridge and Frank went to a car and opened the door for Laurel. "You didn't actually think I'd make you walk?" Laurel smiled and kissed him again.

This trip, this day, this moment was all perfect and she wouldn't change a thing. She loved it all. The music. The proposal. The ring. The photographers. The place. The time. The man.


End file.
